


Family

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not worried. (A moment after the wedding; Burt's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It's some time after the ceremony before Burt finally gets some time to breathe, to sit down, to lean back in his chair and fully process everything that just happened.

His son just got married.

It's kind of a lot to take in.

It's not exactly what he expected this day to be like when he got up this morning.

And while he may not consider himself overly emotional he just – needs a minute. To think, to take a breath, to let it sink in completely; his _kid_ just got married.

The ceremony's over, there have been speeches and dances and food. Joy and laughter and so much love, and Burt feels a little lightheaded with it all, carried away on the exuberant atmosphere created by the people around him, this weird and colorful family of people his son belongs to.

And he thinks, again, his son just got _married_.

He feels like he should be more freaked out, more worried, but all he feels is a strange sense of calm now that the day is drawing to a close, feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he looks across at the makeshift dance floor where Kurt and Blaine are swaying to a slow song, arms securely around each other.

Maybe he should be more freaked out, but … it's Kurt and Blaine. Maybe, he thinks, he'd really always known this day would come.

And he thinks back to earlier that day, thinks back to standing in his quiet spot in the back corner going over his speech for Brittany and Santana, thinks back to looking up to see Kurt and Blaine walking towards him, hands tightly clasped between them.

“ _Dad, we need to talk to you about something_.”

He sighs, it already seems like it was a week ago instead of just a few short hours.

“ _You're sure, right_?” he had asked, knowing even in that moment what a pointless question it really was. If Kurt is doing this, then he's sure. This is _Kurt_. This is Kurt who plans, Kurt who worries, Kurt the perfectionist. His son, his family, the best and most precious thing in his life.

This is his _kid_ dancing just a few feet away with his husband. His kid who always knows what he wants, and what he wants is Blaine. And, really, Burt thinks, the timing is the only thing about this that is surprising to him at all. Because he knows his kid. He knows his heart, his loyalty, his determination. He knows what Blaine means to him.

“ _Yeah, dad, I'm sure_ ,” Kurt had said, so scared and yet so certain, so brave.

And Burt is reminded of a similar conversation years ago, before Blaine, before Blaine was even possible, in Kurt's basement room in their old house. He remembers the look in his son's eyes that day. The relief of finding that his father still loved him even knowing _this_ about him, the stab Burt had felt upon realizing that even a tiny part of Kurt could have ever doubted it. Like there is any way at all he could ever not love him, ever not think that his son is the greatest kid to ever walk this earth. Like there is any way he could ever not be proud of him, any way he could ever not believe in him.

And Burt thinks, if all those years ago, in that basement, he could have seen this day coming … what would he have felt? It doesn't take a lot of thinking to guess at what it would have been, and he finally finds that smile deep inside, unable to contain it.

He's so happy for them. They are good together. And he's so relieved to see his son this happy again; he'd been worried about him. He always worries about him. It's good to see him smiling like he means it again.

All he has ever wanted is for his son to be happy. And it's good to know he's with Blaine, Burt likes knowing that his son is in good hands and he likes Blaine, he trusts him, as much as he's ever going to trust someone with this most important thing in his life: his son's happiness.

Kurt has always been special, always been so much his own person, and Burt looks at him and Blaine together and he knows he's found someone who loves that about him the way that Kurt deserves.

Blaine is a good guy. Blaine gets how important and amazing Kurt is. Blaine looks at Kurt like he can't believe he's real, holds him like it's a privilege to be allowed this, talks about him with his entire beautiful heart in his eyes.

Carole slides into the seat next to him, leans into him with a smile, and he takes her hand, feels more grounded immediately as he kisses her hair.

“You okay?” she asks.

He nods. “My son is married,” he says, and shakes his head a little; he's feeling too much today. “To Blaine,” he adds, because the sentence doesn't feel complete without it. This is not a mere wedding. This is Kurt and Blaine.

This is his kid, and the person his kid loves so much he just promised to spend his life with him.

Maybe this is why he's not as surprised as he thinks he should be – he knows Kurt. He'd known how much Kurt meant it when he gave his heart to Blaine, he knows how careful Kurt is with containing the things he locks up inside. And yet he chose to let Blaine this close to him, and it makes sense that they're all here today celebrating the beginning of the rest of their lives together with them.

“I keep thinking that this is completely insane,” Carole says, “But somehow – it just isn't. Is it?”

Burt squeezes her hand a little, smiles. “No, it isn't. I mean, it is insane. But then, it's Kurt's wedding. It was never going to be what we expected it to be.”

She laughs and leans her head on his shoulder and he remembers standing before them, looking at them after they'd told him, unsure what to say, how to react as his brain tried to process the information. And he remembers Blaine looking up at him, fingers clinging to Kurt's, eyes wide and serious and scared.

“ _Kurt is_ it _for me_ ,” he had said. “ _We tried being apart and it wasn't good, and I – want to spend my life with him. If I'm sure of one thing in my life right now, it's him. And what I feel for him. I – I just, I love him. I love him so much, and I know – we both know – that there are no guarantees, but I just_ -”

And Burt had clapped a hand to his shoulder, taken a breath. “ _It's okay, kid. It's okay_.”

Both of them standing before him looking so grown up and so young and so sure of what they wanted.

Kurt looking him firmly in the eyes, saying, “ _You and I both know how fragile life is. Blaine and I – We're here now. We have each other. We have the opportunity. And … I don't want to wait anymore._ ” And then, more quietly, “ _Dad, it's_ Blaine. _It's us. We're better when we're together. I just – I belong with him. I think I always have._ ”

It's his kid, his son, the most precious thing he has in this life. What was he supposed to say?

So he'd just hugged him, chest tight with emotion, and he doesn't know how he's managed to raise a person this strong and amazing, he's so _proud_ of him, so grateful. Maybe, when it comes down to it, Kurt raised himself, maybe Kurt was born like this, maybe all Burt had ever been able to give him was as much love and support and security as he'd been able to find in his own heart. Whether it was enough or not, this amazing boy who had always been different has grown up into this amazing man who is so uniquely himself, and whatever part Burt played in raising him to be this person, he knows he will never stop being proud of him.

He'd hugged Blaine too, then, because he's grateful for him as well. For this boy – this man – who loves his son so much. And, truth be told, he's missed having him around these past few months. He's missed him a lot.

“They're good together,” he says to Carole. “I'm happy for them.”

“Is that why you keep looking like you're about to burst into tears?” she teases him.

He laughs, rests his cheek against her hair. “I got up this morning to officiate a wedding ceremony for two of Kurt's old glee club friends, and that was already something really exciting to be a part of. Now, I have a son-in-law. My kid has a husband. I'm – a little overwhelmed, yes.”

She pats his hand and he sighs, turns his attention back to Kurt and Blaine who are still dancing in the middle of a crowded barn, looking like they're not even aware of anyone around them.

It's good, seeing his son smile like this.

There'll be tough times, Burt knows this. He knows Kurt knows it too, and so does Blaine. He knows they'll fight, they'll say things they don't mean, they'll hit all kinds of rough patches in their life together because they're people and it's inevitable.

But he also sees the way Kurt smiles at Blaine, the way he holds him so carefully as they dance. He sees the way Blaine looks at Kurt, as if he's never seen anything more amazing in his life.

And this is insane, this entire day is completely and utterly _insane_ , there is no other way of phrasing it.

He wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes and grins and nods at Kurt and Blaine as they notice him looking in their direction. They smile back at him, Blaine offering a nod, Kurt a little wave of his hand.

Burt knows it won't always be easy. But he's not worried.

And he stands by what he said earlier: is anyone ever really ready for anything? His son has always known what he wanted.

He's feeling a lot of things today, too many things, and he is still barely holding it together. But the things he feels most of all are happiness and gratitude and love.

His son is happy. And that is all he's ever wanted.


End file.
